


First day in office

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fourth Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Elboron starts his first day as Steward of Gondor while still having to deal with his father’s death.





	First day in office

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 1 (G48).   
> Prompt: Elboron as Aragorn’s steward in the fourth age.

**Fo.A. 82**

Elboron walks back into his bedroom after he has dressed and ate his breakfast. Once inside his bedroom, he sits down on his bed. He places his elbows on his legs and holds his head with his hands. As he sits he considers his current situation. 

He finds it strange to consider that his adar is dead. His adar has always been the image of strength in his life. He always looked up to his adar. His adar always served as an example of how he would do things. Also, whenever he had a problem, he could turn to his father to talk about it and to receive counsel. 

He needs his adar right today. Better yet, right now. He has no idea if he does things the right way or if he makes any mistakes. He needs his adar’s council. No matter that he is 81 years old. Nor how well his adar prepared him for this. He does not feel confident that he will do things as they should or that he will do well as Arandur. Maybe in time, he will feel confident. But right now he needs his adar’s council to make it through the day. 

Thinking about his adar reminds him how much he misses him. Now with his father’s death, he has lost both his parents. His naneth died around ten years ago. One thought comforts him and that is that his parents are reunited at last. He knows how much his adar missed his naneth. For them to be together once more comforts him somewhat but not a lot. 

Suddenly arms surround him from behind. Due to the arms, he becomes aware of wetness on his hands. Feeling his face, Elboron noticed that tears stream down his cheeks. He had no idea that he has been silently crying. 

“Meleth, I know you miss your adar. That is fine. You cannot have finished mourning just yet considering that your adar died but a week ago. Though if you need to cry, I would prefer for you do to it openly. That way I can be there for you.”

Bless his wife. Arhael always knows when something is bothering him. Not surprising considering who her parents are. Arwen and Elessar also seem to be able to tell when something is bothering someone. At that time they offer a listening ear or council to the person. Depending on what the person needs the most. 

Elboron turns around in her arms and returns the embrace to her. He spends some time in the comfort of her arms until he is interrupted by a knock on the door. The knock had them breaking their embrace. The knock is accompanied by a voice which he can hear coming from the other side of the door. 

“Your Highness? I have come to inform you that the council will start in about twenty minutes.”

Elboron surges from his bed and starts to berate himself. He should not have become so lost in his thoughts that he would forget at what time he would need to attend today’s council meeting. A good start of his stewardship to be late for his first council meeting. 

“My husband will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

He hears his wife’s words with the servant but cannot bring himself to aide her. For some reason, his voice does not want to corporate. Arheal touches his arm once she has finished talking to the servant. The touch pulls him completely. from his berating. 

Elboron wonders how she could have gotten to his side from the bed without him noticing. He then shakes his head. He should know better than to wonder at that. She is her parents' daughter. Both her parents can walk around silently. Just as her siblings can. From her parents, her mother is the most silent thanks to her being an elf. 

A touch on his face pulls his attention back to his wife. He sees her standing before him with a worried expression on her face. 

“Are you able to attend the council meeting today? If you need more time then I will request adar to give you the time. I am sure that you will get a few more days if you need them.”

“I am fine, meleth. I am sure that I can attend today’s council. I do not want to disappoint your father.”

His king has already given him more time to mourn than the official mourning period for the kingdom is. Which were five days. He has also had more days than others in his position would receive. He fears that if he asks for more days then he will show his king that he is unable to serve him well as his steward. He knows that it would disappoint his father where he to give the king this kind of impression. 

“I know that you will not disappoint him if you need more time. I also know that you are nervous about your first meeting with the council as the steward. It is understandable. But can you truly attend the council meeting today?”

“I am sure that I am able to attend the council meeting.”

He smiles at her in an attempt to ease her worry. The frown on her face tells him that he has failed. Quickly kissing her on her cheek, he picks the white rod up from his bedside table and practically flees his bedroom. He fears that if he stays for much longer then his wife will convince him to stay. Something which he does not wants to do. He wants to attend the meeting if only to get over his nervousness. 

As for the white rod, he is allowed to officially bear it since yesterday. For yesterday, he took his oath as steward of Gondor and was acknowledged as Prince of Ithilien. Till then he held those positions unofficially since his adar’s death. 

Once outside his bedroom, he makes his way out of the steward's house which is now his own house in Minas Arnor. Once outside, he walks into the direction of the council room. As he walks, Elboron notices how everyone one bows or nods to him in greeting. It does not surprise him for it is no different for him. He has been greeted like this since a young age. 

A few minutes later, he is about to enter the courtroom when he is stopped in his tracks by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Quickly turning around to see who stopped him, he sees that the king stands there with a kind expression on his face. Due to him turning around, the king has lifted his hand of his shoulder. 

“Good morning, Sire.”

Elboron bows as he says this for he is determined to follow protocol. He does not want to make any mistakes today. As he looks up he sees a confused expression on the king’s face.

“You know that you do not have to bow to me, Elboron. Nor do I expect you to address me so formally when we are alone.”

“Of course. I am sorry adar.”

The king’s words serve to remind him that he can talk to him as he has always done. Before his marriage, he always called the king as Elessar. But since his marriage, he has called the king adar. Both only when they were alone for it would not do to address the king as such in public. The lords would not accept it. 

“You are nervous about today?”

The king does not ask him this for he states it. Elboron is certain that the king has noticed his nervousness. As such he simply nods even though he knows that it is not necessary for him to do so. He sees how the king smiles at him before placing his hand once more on his shoulder. 

“I do not find it surprising that you are. No matter the training you have had nor the preparations you took, you will always be nervous on the first day you take on a duty you have not had previously. All I ask you, Elboron, is that you ensure that the lords do not see it.”

Elboron nods determinedly to follow the direction he received. He smiles at Elessar as he receives a reassuring smile in return. 

“I am sure you will do fine, Elboron.”

“Thank you for your confidence, adar.” 

“Shall we meet with the council now, ion nin?”

“Yes, adar.”

Then they walk into the council room together. This marks the first day that Elboron acts as Aragorn’s steward. He continues to serve in this position till his death in the year 111 of the fourth age. 


End file.
